


Every Friday Morning

by HeichousBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichousBrat/pseuds/HeichousBrat
Summary: This Friday morning I was a little late for University, so I ran and jumped on the train in the last second before the doors closed. Catching my breath I looked around for a free seat but what I found instead had me frozen in the middle of the train. A man with raven hair styled in an undercut, a bored expression on his face and eyes like steel. When I first saw him I was unprepared for the emotions that flooded my heart. The last Time I felt that way was 2000 Years ago, in a different Life, a different Time.





	Every Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Fanfic ever, so I don't really know what I'm doing but as I was listening to "Friday's Good Morning" the Ereri Version   
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W__7TaEVrDY&list=LLkP4oEnvVJYszArgNm01FwA&index=20 )   
> all I could think about was that I want to write this, soooooo please have mercy ^^"  
> English isn't my native so I'm sorry for mistakes. This story isn't beta readed but I really hope you guy's enjoy reading!

My Name is Eren Jaeger and I’m an art Student at SinaUniversity, some would say I’m an average Student but they don’t know the real me. The Person that remembers a different Life. A World full of destruction and sacrifice, of blood and death and a never ending War. Since I’m nine these Memories are haunting my Dreams. But there was also a man, Humanity’s Strongest, he was my hope like I was the last Hope for Humanity. In a Time where Titans threatened the World and Humanity was caged behind Walls like Cattle we fought together for the sake of Humanity. With many sacrifices we were able to end the War with the Titans and destroyed every last one. Yeah. That was except for one last Titan, me. I remember the way he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. The last Words I whispered with tears as the swords of the Military Police ended my existence were that I loved him. Mikasa and Armin are the only ones I found that remember like me. We met a lot of people from the 104th. They don’t remember and sometimes I’m jealous that they don’t have the burden of the past. But at the same time I’m glad to remember the short amount of time I had with all of them and with Humanity’s Strongest, Captain Levi.

Like every Friday morning I’m standing in front of my mirror blue-green eyes look tired back at me and my hair is a rat’s nest, so I try to tame it with my hands but it’s fruitless. I give up, and make my way into the kitchen where my sister Mikasa is drinking her coffee with Armin my best friend and roommate. “So Eren, you going to say something today?” Armin said with a calculating look. I roll my eyes at him. “Armin you know there is no way I can say something to him without looking like an idiot.” Mikasa looked at me with sad eyes. It’s been this way since four Months. I sign and think back to the day I first saw him.

_This Friday morning I was a little late for University, so I ran and jumped on the train in the last second before the doors closed. Catching my breath I looked around for a free seat but what I found instead had me frozen in the middle of the train. A man with raven hair styled in an undercut, a bored expression on his face and eyes like steel. When I first saw him I was unprepared for the emotions that flooded my heart. The last Time I felt that way was 2000 Years ago, in a different Life, a different Time._

_Levi…_

_He looked at me and what I saw in his eyes… there was nothing. He doesn’t recognized me. As I stare in shock at his face, these steel eyes widened slightly. Before he had the chance to say a Word the doors opened and I stumbled out of the train. I know I was crying but I couldn’t help it. He was my superior, my hero and later my lover. The thought that he didn’t remember me was too much for me and I felt my heart shatter into pieces but at the same time I felt relive. I loved him and still do so I know the best for him is that he doesn’t remember all the loss and grief._

Since that day every morning I stand in front of my mirror and summon my courage to say “Good morning!” to him but every time the words stuck in my throat. All I can do is blush and avert my eyes when I catch him looking at me.

“Eren?” Mikasa looked with worried eyes at me. “You spacing out again.” I know she hasn’t really liked the Captain but she can’t stand to see the hurt in my eyes so she swallowed her pride and accepted my decision back in time. “I know, but I can’t forget him. He was and is the love of my life.” I explain with teary eyes. “Oh Eren, I know it is hard and I support you. Even if you fall again for this midget, all I want is to see you smile.” She hugs me and I sob into her shoulder. “Today! Today I will talk to him. He loved me once so I will make him fall for me again!” The determination I’m known for is finally showing. I hear Armin chuckle. “There is the Eren we know and love!” “Thanks guys.” I smile at the two of them and grab a cup of coffee.

_Today I talk to him._

_Levi… watch out, I make you fall so hard you don’t recognize what is happening before it is too late!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
